Listen To Your Heart Axel
by Dem0nL0rd Lucy
Summary: Axel sees somthing he doesn't want to see between Demyx and Roxas. Will Axel Listen to his heart or leave?


**A/N: I was listening to Listen To Your Heart by D.H.T on repeat so forgive me...this just came out of mind thanks to the song. This is my first AxelDemyx so please be nice and sorry but there isn't any yaoi although it hints to it but more for DemyxRoxas kind.**

Every time I looked at Demyx he was always smiling, acting if nothing was wrong. He made everyone happy. His eyes always shows his love for me when you look at him. That's what it was like before the incident.

All I could do was walk away from him, not even listen to him. I had seen what he had done. He was lying to me all this time. I had believed him in everything he said but none of it was true. He loved Roxas more than me. I had been blind to it all the time, well not really I knew but I forced it to the back of my mind or out of it. I didn't want to think about it.

"Demyx."

"Yes Axel?"

"I'm sorry…" I trailed off chocking back the tears that were forcing themselves down my face.

"Why are you saying sorry." He reached toward my face, trying to pull me close.

I jerked my head away. I didn't want him to touch me. Especially after he has touched Roxas with them.

"What's the matter? Would you please look at me?"

I looked over at him. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I needed to leave. To tell him goodbye.

"Axel…please tell me what's wrong."

"You really want to know? Well here it is. You have lied to me over and over again, I have seen you doing things with Roxas that I never wanted to see in the first place. "I paused. He was looking astonished and bewildered. Continuing I said "I have tried and tried to forget it, thinking that it was just a mistake that I was seeing that it wasn't true, but you know I couldn't keep it out of my mind. Every time I looked at you that's all I saw." I was really crying now, the tears just wouldn't stop flowing down my cheeks and down my chin, dripping on to the floor.

"What are you talking about? You know I love you and nobody else." He stood up and reached for my face again,

"NO! You damn well know what I'm talking about and don't fucking lye to me, especially since I'm standing right in front of you." I turned and left, listening to him yell my name over and over again, telling me to come back. That it was all just a mistake.

Ha, he was right about being a mistake. Me falling in love with him, believing him, that was the mistake and I couldn't go back and change it not when it was imprinted in my mind. I ran and ran tears clouding my sight made it difficult to see.

"Hey watch where you're going Axel."

I looked up into blue eyes. Noticing that it was Lexaeus staring down at me.

"Sorry." I said quickly putting my head down before he noticed my tears.

"You're crying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing now leave me alone." I tried to push past him but it was useless with him being a lot larger than I.

"Tell me…hey wait this inst about Demyx is it?"

"Yes it is…" new tears were forming in my eyes. I blinked a few times to get rid of them but gave up since it wasn't working.

"Alright what's wrong?" I told him everything. I mean he is the only one that can actually keep his trap shut and I guess I can actually trust the man.

"This is going to sound odd coming from me but I really think you need to listen to that good damn heart of your for once, not your got or your mind. I don't care if it has been right every other goddamn time but just listen to your heart before you tell him good bye."

"I would take your advice but it's already too late for that. I just got done telling him goodbye and I don't plan on coming back to him to tell him that I made a mistake when he made the MISTAKE, not ME." And with that I left.

I left for good. I had no idea where I was going but I knew I need to get out of there and not turn around. Maybe not knowing where I was going was in my best interest because then maybe I wouldn't have any standards of any place and hopefully I can forget Demyx and his mistakes.

And I definitely didn't listen to my heart before I told him goodbye.


End file.
